Forum:End of the strawhat seperation arc?
I think its obvious to everyone that the strawhats are all somehow going to get stronger from their seperation. I have another theory that they will all bring a new crewmemeber back as well. Zoro would bring back Perona and possibly the mysterious stranger, Nami the old guy, Usopp the random beetle looking dude, Sanji an okama. Chopper one of the birds or possibly one of those wierd cannibals, Robin a revolutionary or one of the prisoners, Franky an invention or genius? i dunnno and finally Brook could bring back one of tge inhabitats or possibly even one of the longarm tribe. I personally think that this would be awesome. expanding the crew etc. I also think that based on the latest chapter jinbei and hancock have a pretty high chance of joining as well. Plz comment on what you think :) *-Jinbei is likely to join either the Strawhats or Trafalgar. It's possible that he's going to be one of the retired old-farts, but I hope not. I really hope they don't have each crew member bring someone new in. Doubling the crew size instantly like that would be ridiculous. New techniques? Sure. I think Oda sees Hancock as a more of a comedy element, and I think she and Luffy need to stay separated in order really get the most out of it. SinisterSamurai 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) *two years???? are you mardddd?????!!! Kevinabwao 19:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *Oda has said that the new crewmate would be a former enemy so Jinbei is out of the picture. Perona seems like a likely candidate, she appears to have some sort of attachment to Zoro for the time being. I've heard others guess Crocodile, Buggy and Tashigi. I think it would be interesting if Coby joined Luffys crew, he's been with the series since chapter one and while being Luffys friend, being a marine technically makes him an enemy. Pawn 15:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) *An enemy= hancock. see i reckon its making more sense as it goes on. in the recent chapter it is revealed that they are going back to amazon lily where hancock could officially give her position as empress to her sisters etc. plus she mite die if she doesnt join luffy. personally i cant really see crocodile, buggy or tashigi joining coz crocodiles a bit too powerful to join, buggys useless and already has a crew anyway and as for tahigi the strawhats dont really need another swordsmen. plus i think its better she stay on the marines coz shes one of the opponents zoro simplay cannot fight. Jambellyfatboi 05:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) - I dunno about who the next member may be. At one point I think Buggy came to mind but if he's going to join a crew instead of getting back wth his it may be Shank's crew if just to survive getting out of Marineford. As for reunion I think Sanji has the best chance of getting back with Luffy first seeing as all the okama Luffy brought with him from Impel Dawn plan on going straight to the island Sanji is on. Worst case senario, Luffy doesn't go with them and instead Sanji hears what happened from Ivankov. Prophet of Sanghelios 10:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) -When and where did Oda say the next crewmember would be a former enemy?I haven't heard or read anything about that.Chopperdude 18:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) -Yea me neither. when did he say that? was it in an sbs or something?